


Akin to Fire

by HXIII



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXIII/pseuds/HXIII
Summary: In which Harrow invites Viren to a night of drinking. What’s the worst that can happen?





	Akin to Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/gifts).



> A gift written for a lovely friend! My passion for this ship has been reignited!

Viren takes pride in his job as the King’s advisor. He is serious, punctual, and _orderly_ , not to mention passionate.

He’s orderly in the sense that he wakes up at the same time every morning, dresses appropriately in the nicest formal magical robes he owns, and mentally recites everything he has to do for the day.

The first thing he does, before stepping foot into the courthall, is enter his Kings chambers every early morning. Today is no different, as he steps into his majesty’s dark carpeted and draped bedroom.

Viren is filled with a sense of odd ease - not a lot of people are even allowed into this part of the wing, let alone inside the king’s private sleeping quarters. One would call it a bit personal, _intimate_ in some weird way.

He softly approaches the hill of velvet covers, soft as fur. Viren stills, breath light, gazing at Harrow’s sleeping form underneath the blankets. There are times where he hesitates to wake Harrow - not because he doesn’t want to disturb his majesty’s ‘beauty sleep’, but because watching Harrow’s chest slowly rise and fall triggers a softness within him.

Like clockwork, he moves around and undoes the fastenings from the curtain ropes near the bed, letting soft sunshine warm the dark room with light. It blends the reds and golds of the chambers, along with the comforters that lie atop Harrow’s form. The king rouses from sleep, sighing deeply when Viren approaches again.

Viren _almost_ wants to roll his eyes - it shouldn’t be that difficult to wake up at the same time every morning (that is if you set a schedule and go the same time every night) but for Harrow, it isn’t something that is automatic.

“Sleeping beauty,”

“Funny, Viren.”

Harrow’s tone is deep. Even beneath the sleep and grogginess, there’s playfulness there. Harrow surfaces from underneath the covers, and Viren is greeted with the sight of long locs and dark toned skin. It takes Viren a second to realize that Harrow is half-naked underneath the sheets.

“Isn’t it a bit too early?”

Harrow stretches, and Viren can see the long curve of his body, muscles expanding underneath smooth skin. Harrow gives a deep content sigh when he hears bones pop.

“You’re complaining. Up late again?”

“Thanks for answering my question with another question, my dear advisor.”

Harrow gives him a lopsided stare, and catches his eyes. He’s very relaxed, doesn’t immediately attempt to get out of bed just yet.

“Something like that.”

Viren clears his throat, giving Harrow the most pointed and serious look he can muster, while trying to ignore the king’s playfulness. He grabs the blankets to distract himself from wandering thoughts. No, he will _not_ think too much into that statement.

“Well, I’m sure it was quite an evening for you,” Viren answers blandly. “Now it’s time for you to get ready for your first court meeting of the day. Get dressed first. Then eat.”

Harrow continues to stare, warm hazel eyes unreadable. He then reaches for Viren’s hand. Warm fingers grip his wrist.

Viren stills for a second, skin warm. Harrow’s body is warm. Everything about him is warm. From his disposition all the way down to his leadership Viren acknowledges it. For a bit, it feels _good_ , and for once wants more of it.

Harrow stares at where he has his grip on his arm, then looks up.

“Fine,” he answers simply.

Viren breathes out, is somewhat glad that Harrow isn’t _completely_ naked underneath the covers as he pulls them off.

He waits outside the king’s door for Harrow to finish bathing and dressing, while trying to prepare the rest of the day and its tasks. When Harrow is done an hour later, he is freshly dressed as he steps out to meet Viren.

“Here are the court orders for your first meeting.”

Viren hands Harrow a few sheets of parchment of approved lists.  They are walking down the quiet corridors, passing by cleaning staff and other assistants of the castle.

“This one at noon. Couldn’t you make this one shorter?”

They make a turn, and Harrow moves closer.

“I’ve tried to, your majesty but -”

Viren is distracted, the smell of mint and leaves trap him, the smells oddly enticing to his senses. It must’ve been that minty shampoo Harrow uses. It’s so signature _him_. Viren doesn’t outright tell Harrow he likes it. Instead he continues.

“ -the duchess of the east has been trying to have an audience with His Majesty for months.”

“Very well,” Harrow concedes, handing back the papers. The entry to the dining hall is prepared with different foods only fit for a king.  Harrow stops before the doors and turns to him.

“Viren…”

“Yes?”

Viren blinks, shiver running down his spine when he feels the solid weight of Harrow’s hand on his shoulder.

“Your majesty?”

“After dinner, come drinking with me.”

“Are you sure that would be wise?”

“Does it matter if it’s wise or not? It’s not often I drink with you.”

Harrow is close to him again, and Viren clears his throat.

“I suppose.”

The hand on his shoulder lingers just a bit longer, before giving a light squeeze. The weight of it on his skin, even underneath his advisor cloak, is more evident than usual.

“Good.”

Harrow’s voice is unusually smooth as they walk toward the table, his hand travelling to the small of Viren’s back, if only briefly.

“Let’s start the day then, shall we?”

“That only happened _once,_ and by accident might I add.”

Slightly tipsy and warm, Harrow takes another sip of his drink before setting his glass down. They are in the furnished suite of the king’s quarters yet again, this time seated in the warmly lit common room. Viren is finding himself here more often these past few days. He plays it off as coincidence, the reason of it being his duty.

“And yet...” Viren trails off, matching Harrows endearing tone. He remembers one of the many times he’s had to ‘watch’ over his majesty. There are many.

Harrow leans back, relaxed, while eyeing Viren. He had opted to take off his royal jacket, while only wearing his royal collared dress shirt. He lightheartedly tells Viren to take off his jacket as well. After having one drink, he _is_ getting hot.

The thing is, the drink isn’t even that strong. His at least is a champagne, while Harrow choose a fancy imported beer. Viren takes the last sip of his first glass.

“Besides that one time of me being late to one of your meetings, out of all the twenty or so years I’ve known you, _you_ can’t even get out of bed without my help.”

“That’s why I have you here, dear friend.” Harrow takes his glass and drinks the rest.

“To make sure you wake up every morning. Sure. It’s not as if Katolis is short of having alarm clocks, or, hells, you can use Pip to wake you up every morning.”

Viren holds back his own mirth as Harrow nearly chokes on his drink, laughing.

“I could.”

Harrow recovers, and he leans forward, staring pointedly at Viren. There’s a small table before them, and he puts his drink down. “But you’re better than any alarm clock.”

“Than an alarm? Of course..”

“Definitely way better.” Even with his cloak off, Viren feels warm, the sound of Harrow’s voice sending tingles up his spine, jagged and smooth at the same time.

“I’m pretty sure the words ‘Way better’ together aren’t grammatically correct, your majesty.”

Harrow waves a hand at him dismissively. “Behind closed doors, I’d like to think you can at least excuse me for my use of incorrect grammar.” Harrow then stops, gaze inquisitive.

“Yes?” Viren asks. There’s something brewing within the small space they’ve created.

“And even behind closed doors, you still call me ‘Your Majesty.”

Heart pounding, Viren shifts his gaze to the fireplace. The flames licking the burning wood look oddly tame, compared to the fierceness they can actually cause. Viren feels a kinship with those flames - knows how they can start small, when contained, and then expand out of control, like his thoughts about Harrow. The flames of their relationship were tight and controlled up until recently. The feelings are slowly growing to become untamed. Viren doesn’t know if he wants to even hide them anymore.

“Should I not?” Viren asks, appearing unfazed. He pours another drink, drinking it faster this time. Harrow is watching. Harrow will not stop watching him.

“Of course you _can.”_

“Harrow, now you’re just messing with me.”

Harrow laughs softly, then stands, and Viren watches. Harrow is still composed, easily sits next to him, _close_. Viren feels long fingers brush against his face, and Harrow is tilting his chin towards him. Viren’s eyes widen, anticipation traveling through his body as he lets Harrow handle him like this, like he wants to consume Viren with the power and hold he undoubtedly _knows_ he has over the mage.

Eyes half-lidded, Viren can’t help letting a small moan escape past his lips as the pad of Harrow’s thumb brushes over his lower lip. Harrow takes the glass out of his hand and drinks the last of it before putting the rest down.

“Say it again.”

“Say what again?” Viren isn’t sure what Harrow is even saying, not sure if he’s even following. Only paying attention to how _good_ Harrow smells, how the length of his hair drapes over the expanse of broad shoulders. And Harrow’s voice.

And Viren curses, already _knowing_ what Harrow is asking. He’s wanted it all damn day. Maybe even longer.

“What is it you need, My King?” Viren rephrases  anyway, wanting to know what it is Harrow wants of him, needs of him. Viren is weak, yet he still _wants._

Viren moans deeper then, feeling Harrow lean forward, hand going again to the small of his back and pulling him to his lap, kissing him deep. It’s as if he’s up against a raging wave that’s about to crash into him - the arousal hits him fiercely. And Viren finds  himself opening up so _easily_ for Harrow.

Harrow, dear gods, is saying to Viren, “ _Good boy,_ ” before licking into his mouth, tongue-fucking him as if he’s been starving for this for months. They probably _both_ have. It leaves Viren practically breathless.   


Viren is arching his back, grinding into Harrow who is just as aroused as he. His hands are roaming over Viren’s chest, fingers sliding underneath his tunic to brush over heated skin. It’s an intense sensation that has Harrow breaking the kiss, breathing against him, kissing down the length of his chin down to his neck.

It’s a lot - the sensation of Harrow’s soft lips on his skin, as well as the slight scratchiness of his beard adds to the thrill of it. It makes him hard, wanting to envelop himself in everything Harrow gives him.

“Harrow...”

Viren is licking wet lips, face growing heated as he feels Harrow’s hands at the swell of his ass, fingers rubbing at his taint which is covered by clothing. Viren arches into it, wanting anything. Harrow just stares, entranced.

“Need you in my bed, now.”

“Yes,  My King.” He lets himself be guided, not once breaking the kiss. Harrow is undressing him, taking his time on taking his clothes off once they’re at the foot of the bed. It brings up a deep burning desire seeing Harrow like this, so uninhibited like this, for _him_.

“Vir,” Harrow murmurs, through kiss bitten lips. He leans back onto the bed first, pulling Viren down. “I’m gonna want you on your knees for me.”

Viren moans, does as he’s told - willingly gets on his knees for him at the foot of the bed right between Harrow’s legs. Having _this_ type of control over his king is addicting. Harrow is hard, dress pants already off. He’s eyeing Viren with a deep want.

The mage just _wants_ , licks and kisses the pre-come off of Harrows dick as if he’s made for it. Wants to swallow him whole, and does. And every part of it is arousing, intoxicating, from the taste of Harrow’s precome sliding down his throat to the sound of Harow’s deep pants and gasps. His king chants Viren’s name with that velvet voice that makes him throb _so_ hard, and he hasn’t even touched himself yet.

When he finally does get to touch himself, dick hard and red and leaking, it’s to the feeling of Harrow laying him down, kissing down his body, and fucking him so good and deep with oil slicked fingers that his back bows. He arches off the bed, losing himself in the maddening perfection of Harrow licking him open with tongue in between those fingers, slowly, dragging it out as if he has all the damn time in the world. He doesn’t - they both don’t, but it doesn’t stop them. Doesn’t stop Harrow from teasing and edging him along.

His breath hitches as Harrow slides into him, slick, hard, and balls deep.

“That’s it, you’re always so good for me,” Harrow says, voice dark, deep, low. The praise has him aching even more hard, while the _burn_ of Harrow inside of him has him mewling, hands gripping the sheets because it’s so. damned. good. Viren moans, buries his face in the crook of Harrow’s neck, breathes deep.

Breathes in deep the addictive smell of his king, his best friend, his _love_ , the man he’d do practically anything for. This realization has him blazing, that desire coiling deep in gut and arching him forward, causing Harrow to groan and hold him close. He swears he can feel Harrow’s heart beat, can also feel his dick pulse inside his heat as he tries to hold himself back.

It’s in every solid straining muscle in Harrow's body. Viren’s heart swells from the power of it. He wants to see, to _feel_ his king taking it out all on him, past and present.

"I want you," Viren mouths, and he feels Harrow move with him, tracing fingertips down his spine, his touch leaving delicious fire, making Viren moan. He rests his head on the dark blankets, the very same blankets that His Royal Majesty sleeps on every night. Now he’s getting fucked within an inch of his life in that bed. His dick is red now, pulsing, unbearably hard.

"That's it..." Harrow’s voice is deep in his ear, Harrow tall, dark brown skin and heavy lidded eyes looming over him.

Viren can swear his heart leaps at the sound of that voice. He wants to drown in it. His mouth goes dry. It’s hard to breathe.

He feels hands on his chest, and Harrow is pushing him back onto the bed. Above him, Harrow is everything he has ever wanted. Harrow's fingers trail up his neck, trace over the softness of his lips.

"Your majesty," Viren sighs, head tilting back. He sees the heated desire in Harrow’s eyes. Harrow moves forward again, kissing him deeply, groaning, fucking into him with one long thrust. Viren keens, his whole body tensing at feeling so full, pain ebbing at the corners of his awareness but all he can focus on is _fuck yes_ as Harrow’s tongue fucks his mouth while his dick catches along his rim. Intense tremors sweep through his body and he nearly comes when Harrow’s dick fucks him hard _just like that._

His heart swells, starts to satiate his thirst until Harrow whispers something dirty to him, while his hand reaches down to rub at his left nipple. It's a sensitive spot that has Viren flushing red as Harrow tweaks the pert nub to hardness.

Harrow is _hungry_ as he pulls away from kissing Viren’s mouth, and goes to lick and nip down his neck.

“I can’t tell you, “ Harrow says in between kisses, “how good you make me feel.  Especially like _this_.”

Viren is sensitive all over, not knowing if he wants to arch away from Harrow fucking into him in deep, sharp thrusts, or into Harrow’s touch, his _mouth_ hungry all over him.

Viren doesn’t know what do hold on to. A choked gasp escapes his throat as Harrow’s dick fucks into him just _right_. His hands go from gripping the bedsheets to circling around Harrow’s neck, groaning when Harrow does it again, with _purpose_. Viren curses.

“Language, baby. That’s no way to talk around your king,” Harrow’s deep baritone voice _does_ things to him, especially when he wants Viren to listen, to obey.

“Y-you talk too much ,” Viren forces out, breathless. He’s losing coherence as he starts to feel a tight heat coil in the pit of his gut. _Fuck_ Harrow’s voice almost does it, has him leaking slick and wet as his cock, hard and red, dribbles pre-come between their bodies.

Harrow curses as he’s staring between their bodies. Viren swears the heat of the bedroom rises with Harrow’s every word. Sweat sheens lightly on their skin as Harrow grips his arms, pinning them on the bed. His eyes are hazy, dark, clouded with lust that Viren has craved for years to see. It’s so hot, such a turn on to see Harrow unrestrained like this.

“That’s it- I want to see you.”

He gives Viren one particularly deep thrust, slow, long, and so delicious that Viren chases it, opens his legs even more because the way Harrow edges him deep like that has him arching off the bed.  And Harrow, his _sinfully delicious_ king Harrow, is grinding into him, while whispering dirty filthy things into his ear in between sloppy kisses along his skin that will  leave marks for days.

 _“_ You’ve been _so good_ for me.”

“F-fuck, I c-can’t...”

Viren almost can’t breathe, and he can feel the heat of it through every cell of his body as the friction of his cock in between their bodies become slicker, body jerking as he comes _hard_.

Viren can’t stop shuddering, because Harrow keeps going, thrusts losing their controlled tempo into his over-sensitized body. Harrow can do whatever he wants, use him in the deepest way, and Viren will still be there, for him and _only_ him.

Harrow releases a sharp hiss, fucking into him, and Viren can feel himself trying to lean into it, to bring their bodies even closer, as Harrow’s come fills him, hot and leaking. He’s gasping. It’s filthy, messy, just the way he discreetly _loves_.

It has Virens lungs stinging, panting in so much air. He closes his eyes as Harrow manages to pull out, and lay on his side next to him.

“Are you alright?” Harrow asks, leaning close.

Viren grimaces at feeling Harrow pull out of him. He cracks open an eye and leans into Harrow’s half-embrace, moaning softly when Harrow’s fingers trail down his spine.

“I’m fine,”

“Mmm.” Harrow makes a sound of acknowledgement, then leans down to kiss Viren on the lips.

“Good.”

“I need to bathe.”

“Don’t be in so much of a hurry. _Relax_ for once.” Harrow’s voice is tired, yet warm, still warm like velvet.

Viren raises a brow. “I’m filthy.”

Harrow gives him a smile, then a predatory look, as he settles between Viren’s legs again.

“Yes, filthy just for me.”

He traces his tongue along the flat of Viren’s stomach, which is still slick and wet from earlier.

“Then I’ll clean you up,”

Viren fights back the urge to push Harrow away, because, fuck, that has desire pooling in his gut again and his body flushing. He’s starting to become hard again.

“ _Now_ you’re becoming self-conscious, Viren?”

He’s lost for words as Harrow continues to trail downwards, aiming to lick him clean. The king slides his tongue down his mage’s dick, lips parting to kiss down past his balls, strong hands spreading his legs to gain more access to the rim of his hole.

Viren is beyond embarrassment as he releases a sigh, head leaned back as he surrenders completely to Harrow’s persistent tongue and his moans of satisfaction as he eats Viren out.

Viren doesn’t want to think about how this _thing_ they have could end, so he doesn’t. He suspects the reality of their roles and positions will come crashing down on him sooner or later.   


But that night Harrow holds him close, arm resting along his back, and he feels nothing but _safe_ and _good_. He falls asleep lying on Harrow’s chest, listening to his king’s heart.

 

-end

 


End file.
